Sick Days
by BeelzenefTheCurseDoll
Summary: When Germany gets sick and stops going to World Meetings, America finds himself obsessing over the Silver haired Prussian sent to take Germany's place. PrussiaxAmerica!
1. Monday

WARNING: THERE WILL BE YAOI-NESS IN LATER CHAPTERS. Maybe 3 or 4 chapters in? Possibly one at the end?HOWEVER, I'll try to make it so that the yaoi isn't 100 percent necessary to understand the story. I'll put a warning in the yaoi chapters for those of you who do not want to read it. The yaoi will simply be for PruAme fans like me who love this bizarre pairing! :3

ANOTHER WARNING: Lot's of naughty language. Also, I've never written a yaoi before. lol. I really hope I can get opinions and tips so that it doesn't suck. For any experienced yaoi writers out there, can I have some advice? Please and thank you!

**Monday**

It was a sunny Monday morning and Alfred just could not wait to go to the World Meeting. It was Austria's turn to host the meeting today and, well, to tell the truth Alfred didn't really give a shit about whatever Roderich was going to talk about. The reason why Alfred was so excited was because that Friday it was going to once again be The Hero's turn to host the meeting, and surviving through today's boring meeting meant only four more days until Alfred's turn to shine!

Alfred could barely contain his joy as he strolled into the room and took his seat next to a very grumpy looking British man.

"What are you so cheery about?" Arthur asked as he flipped through a little pink book that he was reading.

"After today, only four more days! Four more days until my turn! I just can't wait! I have so many things to talk about I don't even know where to begin! " Alfred exclaimed as he bounced up and down in his chair like a restless 4 year old.

The Englishman sighed." Oh great. Another three hours of you stuffing your face and ranting on about your half baked schemes. I can hardly wait."

Alfred wanted to reply to Arthur's sarcastic remark, but he held his tongue. Alfred was in such an amazing mood today that he didn't want anything to get him down. Nothing was going to ruin this day. Nothing was going to ruin this week. And nothing was going to ruin America's chance to share his thoughts with the world!

As other nations quickly started filling into the room, Alfred noticed something was off. He couldn't put his finger on it, but something was missing.

_Let's see, _he thought to himself, _I drank three cups of coffee like always. Britain was prick, as usual. I'm sitting in the right seat this time. I'm not sitting on Mattie... why do I feel like something's wrong?_

As the last few countries entered the room the glaring problem finally presented itself. _Germany isn't here! I knew the seat across from me seemed strangely empty. I wonder what's wrong. Germany is never late. He's usually here before anyone else! What's the deal? Is he sick or something? GASP! What if he's planning World War Three? That bastard! I gotta warn the others before it's too late! _

Just as Alfred was about to stand up and make a total ass of himself, he was beaten too it when the doors of the conference room burst open.

" No need to panic, everyone! Your King of Awesome has arrived!" Gilbert announced as he strutted into the room.

"Prussia, what are you doing here?" Roderich asked.

Prussia walked right up to the front of the room and turned to face everyone with that arrogant little smirk of his. " West is really sick right now. He has some kind of stomach virus from eating to much undercooked wurst. So, he asked Big Brother Prussia to fill in for him while he gets better!" Prussia then flashed a dazzling smile at his "audience" before skipping over to his brother's seat.

Roderich shook his head, as if he already could tell of the problems Gilbert's presence would bring. "Well, I guess it can't be helped. If there are no more interruptions, shall we begin?"

Everyone in the room nodded in agreement and the meeting was underway.

Right when Roderich began to speak, Alfred directed his attention to the Prussian sitting across from him. Alfred hadn't seen the man in years. How long had it been? Alfred couldn't really remember. The one thing Alfred knew for sure was that they did not leave each other on friendly terms...

Alfred shook his head. He didn't like thinking about the past. Especially the unpleasant past. He looked at the albino with intense curiosity. In the few times in which they had crossed paths, Alfred never really learned much about Gilbert. When you go to World Meetings every day with the same old people for decades, you get to know them all pretty well. But Gilbert was still a mystery. He was the only person in the room that Alfred knew almost nothing about, and this sparked Alfred's childish curiosity. There were so many questions he suddenly wanted to ask. Surely, the strange relationship that the two countries had had in the past wasn't a problem anymore, right?

Just then, Gilbert looked across the table at Alfred. Alfred quickly averted his gaze, but he knew he hadn't been quick enough. Gilbert had saw him staring at him.

He tried to play it cool by taking out his notepad and pretending to take notes. Alfred never actually took notes. He would spend most of the time drawing circles and scribbling little pictures of hamburgers and American flags. The American took out his shiny silver pen and was about to put it to the paper when he unthinkingly looked up.

Gilbert was still looking at him.

Alfred looked back down at his pen. _Why is he glaring at me like that? _he wondered while he played with the little silver clip on his shiny pen_. Maybe, our eyes just met by accident... twice. Yeah, that explains it. Shit, why am I so nervous all of a sudden? _

Alfred flipped the pen over in his hands and in the reflection of the tiny shiny writing utensil he saw Gilbert's piercing red eyes, still focused directly on him. The intensity of the stare was so powerful it almost made Alfred drop his pen. _Those eyes... they're so red. Like the eyes of the devil. _Alfred wasn't sure why Gilbert was staring at him, but anyone could tell from the deep look in his eyes that he was angry about something. And Alfred knew that it was probably him.

The frightened American looked at his watch, tilting it to make sure that the gold didn't also catch the reflection of the blood red eyes. There were still two hours and thirty minutes left in the meeting.

It was going to be a long day.

**You like, yes? Please comment. This is my first time writing something like this and I wanna know if I'm any good at it. The next chapter will be a BIG SURPRISE! :D**


	2. Coffee?

**A Note From the Author: This next chapter is a flashback sort of thingy. HUZZAH! The chapters will alternate in this manner from now on. I told you it would be a surprise :D**

**Gut= good**

**Mon Dieu= my god**

**February, 1778**

" Men! I have an important announcement for all of you! Gather 'round!"

The frozen and starving men slowly made their way to their general. Many of the men were glad to have to huddle together to listen because it kept them warm, but only slightly. It was still painfully cold, and their only distraction from their frostbitten bodies and aching limbs was the lack of food in their bellies.

General Washington cleared his throat. "Men, I know that this has been a cruel and terrible winter. We have lost so many men, not just in battle, but to disease and , standing before me, have all been through so much that it truly breaks my heart to see you forced to live in this squalor. However, we cannot allow this sudden misfortune to break our spirits! If this is the price we must pay for our freedom than so be it! I understand that this may be difficult to face for some, and that is why I have insured that you will not face it alone. I have received aid from Europe. These men have generously offered their services to our cause. With their leadership and experience, I know that you will all rediscover the will to fight! I'm sure a few of you are familiar with Marquis de Lafayette. He has returned to help us through this winter. And now, I introduce to you General Friedrich Wilhelm von Stuben of Prussia!"

The weary soldiers clapped as well as they could manage as the two men appeared.

"Alfred! Come forward!"Washington ordered.

The young boy tried his best to come to the front of the crowd. In human years, he would have only been about 18, but you would have never guessed it from looking at him. His clothing and his appearance were just as torn and dirty as everyone else around him. The boy looked as if he had been through hell and back. And yet he somehow always managed to be enthusiastic. He still had a spark of determination that pushed him forward.

Alfred made it to the front and tried to stand up as straight as possible. "Yes, Sir?'

"As you already know, you are our most valuable soldier. If we were to lose you, the war would be over. That is why I have arranged special training for you..."

As Washington spoke, Alfred noticed two strange men who he had not seen before standing behind the general.

"This is Francis Bonnefoy and Gilbert Beilschmidt. They are countries, just like you, and they have a lot more experience in war. I am putting you under their supervision."

" Do not worry, Washington," Francis said. "We will teach him everything we can."

"You can trust us!" Gilbert added with a smirk.

Washington nodded and walked away.

"So..." said the Frenchman when Washington was out of hearing range, "You're the new little nation we've been hearing so much about."

"I - I'm not a nation yet," Alfred stammered, " but I'm going to fight until I become one!"

Gilbert laughed. "That's what I like to hear! Don't worry, kid. With our help, you'll be kicking British ass in no time."

Alfred smiled. "Alright! When do we start?"

"Well," Francis began, "before we officially start, we must warn you, our training is not going to be easy. We have seen the condition that you and your troops are in and it will take a lot of hard work to get you in line."

Gilbert nodded in agreement. "Arthur isn't going to go easy on you just because you are young, and neither will we. You are going against a major wold power, here. You've already taken a good beating, but if you continue the way you have been, you'll be destroyed."

"Gilbert and I have fought with Britain before, and if you want any chance of surviving against him, you will have to do whatever we tell you to. No matter how difficult..."

"No matter how tedious..."

"No matter how pointless or hopeless things may seem, you must follow our orders at all times! Understand?"

Alfred saluted. "Understood!"

"Gut!" Gilbert said. "Now go get us some coffee."

"...Coffee?" Alfred asked after a few moments.

Francis raised an eyebrow at the boy. "Are you deaf? He said bring us coffee."

"...B - but, I'm not sure if..."

"What did Francis and I just finish telling you?" Gilbert growled, his red eyes ablaze.

Alfred jumped back a bit. "Uh, right! I'm sorry!" And then he scurried away.

Francis and Gilbert looked at each other for a moment, and proceeded to laugh uncontrollably.

"Mon Dieu! Did you see the look on his face when you asked him for coffee?" Francis asked while wiping tears from his eyes.

Gilbert struggled to put his thoughts together. "The poor kid looked like he was going to piss himself!"

After a few minutes, when they had both calmed down a bit, Francis decided it was time to get serious. "You know, we really do need to help him or else he's going to get himself killed."

"Ja, ja," Gilbert agreed, still trying to hold back some left over giggles. " I just couldn't help myself. Young nations are so easy to mess with. When he comes back we can start right away. We're going to need all the time we can get with this kid."

**Next chapter will be present day. Comment and I will send teenage-Alfie to your house with coffee!**


	3. Tuesday

**Tuesday**

Another day, another three hours of death glares from Gilbert.

Just like the day before, Gilbert's crimson eyes were fixed on Alfred for the entire meeting. And just like the day before, it freaked Alfred right the fuck out! Alfred had once again spent his three hours trying to avoid Gilbert's gaze. And once the meeting was finally over and the nervousness wore off, he couldn't help but feel a bit angry.

_What is that guy's problem? _Alfred thought as he walked to the little cafe inside the World Conference building. Maybe some coffee and a burger would help him think more clearly? _He can't still be mad about... his dissolution can he? He can't still be pissed off at something that happened that long ago, right? _

Just as he stepped into the cafe, his eyes darted over to the silver haired male sitting at a table to the right. He had a little bird in his hand and he was feeding it tiny scraps of popcorn chicken and giggling.

_Sick... _Alfred thought to himself. As if hearing Alfred's thoughts, Gilbert looked up questioningly at the younger nation. Alfred froze like a deer in headlights.

"Uhh... Cute bird, Dude!" that was all he could manage to say before practically running out of the room.

He could get a burger somewhere else.

**Abrupt ending to a short chapter. Sorry 'bout that! Next chapter will be really long (like 5 meters long) And in the past, of course :3 Just as a warning, I know that I've been updating really fast with this story. Sadly, it will start slowing down after the next chapter. I had these past couple of chapters prewritten in notebooks, I'm just revising them now. After the next chapter I will have to actually sit down and type the new chapters off of the top of my head, and I get very picky with rough drafts. Patience, you have, yes?**


	4. Mental Training

Flashback again! In which Alfred and Gilly bond 3

**Mental Training**

The past weeks for Alfred had been absolute hell. Gilbert had been making him get up two hours earlier than all of the other men, and he could only go to bed two hours after all of the other men did. The training was outrageous. Gilbert's exercises would have killed just about any normal human being. Francis didn't do much. He usually just sat and watched as Gilbert barked orders at the young soldier. He even offered a few words of encouragement when he could. But Alfred still suffered under the mental and physical stress of it all.

At one point, Alfred fainted. He had been running laps in the snow for hours. On either his 89 or 98 lap, his legs gave out, and he lost consciousness for all of 30 seconds.

Gilbert saw Alfred collapse and marched over to him right away, with Francis close behind. When he got to the fallen boy, Gilbert pulled him off the ground by his hair. Alfred yelped and cringed from the pain, but he was still too weak to try to stand on his own. He could barely even open his eyes.

"Hey! Take it easy!" Francis protested, surprised by his friend's sudden force.

"Do you think Britain's army is going to 'take it easy?' "Gilbert replied. "Listen, kid, don't think that Arthur and his men are going to treat you differently just because you're his little brother and all that crap. This is war. None of that means shit anymore. His army is merciless and his tactics are cruel. Therefore, you have to return his cruelty sevenfold! You can't just fight back. You have to destroy him! Tear him apart until he rues the day he decided to mess with you! Only then will you have a chance in hell of living through this. But if you just want to give up now and get yourself killed, be my fucking guest." And with that, he released Alfred's hair and let him fall back to the ground.

Slowly, but surely, Alfred began to pull himself up. Francis was about to offer him a hand but Gilbert held him back. As Alfred tried to find his balance, he glared at his instructors with a strong new determination.

"Twenty more laps, blondie. " Gilbert said finally. "Then you're done for the day."

* * *

><p>Gilbert replayed that moment in his mind over and over again later that night. He had absolutely no regrets about how he had treated Alfred. In fact, as he walked around the camp, looking at the stars, he tried to think up even more horrible tasks for Alfred to do the next day.<p>

While debating whether or not to make Alfred pull a wagon full of iron cannons, he became distracted by a flicker light coming from the forest. He approached the orange glow, intending to find and yell at its source.

After crawling through a few bushes, Gilbert saw Alfred sitting by a fire, roasting marshmallows. He was going to scream at the boy for being up past his bedtime, but before he could, he noticed a single tear rolling down the boy's face. Alfred closed his eyes and began to whimper ever so quietly.

"Hey," Gilbert called out softly. "What have I told you about using your bayonet to roast marshmallows?"

Alfred was startled. He stood right up and quickly tried to wipe the tears from his eyes. "I'm sorry, Sir! I didn't mean to disobey your orders, Sir! I was just really hungry and I had a dream about smores so I thought that if no one was around I could..."

"It's alright, kid. I'm not mad at you. Gimme one of those marshmallows." Gilbert sat down on a rock next to Alfred and stared into the fire. " So, can't sleep?"

Alfred didn't look him in the eyes. "...yeah."

"Why?"

Alfred shrugged. "I don't know..."

Gilbert took a bite out of his marshmallow. " You suck at lying, kid. It's obvious something's bothering you. Better spill it now and get it off your chest."

Alfred stared for a minute at his hopelessly burnt marshmallow, then at the fire.

"...What if I can't do it?"

Gilbert swallowed another bite. "Excuse me?"

"What if I can't do it? Win the war and all? Arthur raised me. He knows everything about me. He's been around for centuries! I've seen what he can do. And I'm just some little kid trying to be tough! I have no idea what I'm doing! What if I fail? What if this whole damn war is just a big failure? I don't think I could ever face Arthur again! I don't think I could ever face my people again! I would never forgive myself!"

"Hey, hey, hey! Calm down! You'll wake up the whole camp!" Gilbert attempted to soothe the younger nation, moving a bit closer to him. "Here, let me show you something."

Gilbert lifted up one of his sleeves to reveal a series of deep scars and cuts and gashes that trailed all the way up his arm.

"G-Gilbert, Sir. Did you...?" Alfred began to ask.

"What, you think I did this to myself? Hell no! I got these from battles, dummkopf! I would have shown you some of my other scars but they might be a bit too much for you to handle right now."

Alfred blushed a bit at is own stupid question. Gilbert sighed.

"Look, blondie. I've been in a lot of wars. I didn't win all of them. In fact, sometimes, I even knew I was going to lose."

"But if you knew you were going to lose," Alfred asked, "why fight?"

"Because," Gilbert said looking deep into the younger nation's eyes, "I believed in what I fought for. Wars can never be fought with out reason. They are fought because you have a dream. And you will willingly give you life to obtain that dream! If not, then the fight is pointless. Do you believe in your freedom Alfred?"

A small smile began to creep its way onto Alfred's face. "...yes."

"Say it."

" ...I believe in my freedom."

"Gut!" Gilbert stood up. "Now I want you to stand up and say, 'I'm independent and I'm not going to take your shit anymore!"

Alfred wobbled to his feet. "I'm independent and I'm not going to take your shit anymore?"

"Louder"

"I'm independent and I'm not going to take your shit anymore."

"Louder!"

"I'm independent and I'm not gonna take your shit anymore!"

"Say it like you're saying it to his bushy-brow face!"

"I'm independent! And I'm not gonna take your shit anymore! "

"Louder! Make them hear you all the way in London!"

"I AM ALFRED FUCKING JONES OF THE UNITED STATES OF AMERICA! I'M INDEPENDENT! AND I'M NOT GONNA TAKE YOUR SHIT ANYMORE!"

"PERFECT!" Gilberts shouted with glee. Then he forcibly grabbed the American by his shoulders. "Now hit me! "

"W-what?"

"JUST DO IT!"

Alfred pulled his fist back and punched the Prussian right in the nose with everything he had. Gilbert went flying backwards, stumbling over some tree roots before tripping over a log and hitting the ground with a thud.

Alfred ran to Gilbert, worried that he had severely injured his teacher. "Crap! Are you okay?"

Gilbert held his nose for a minute, then released it, letting a steady stream of blood trickle down his face. He was breathing heavily, probably from the pain, but after a few moments, he looked up at his student and smiled.

"You're ready..."

**Long chapter yay! Next chapter, Alfie finally confronts Gilly about his staring problem. I'll probably have it up sometime next weekend**


	5. Wednesday

Okay, okay I lied. By next weekend I _really_ meant next monday at night. That's the language of procrastination.

In this chapter, America and Prussia do some more bonding! Yay!

And Iggy is a pervy old man, but we all knew that already;)

und= and

ich= I

Bier= beer (these are all from google translate.)

**Wednesday**

Today was the day. Alfred was finally going to ask Gilbert what his deal was. He wasn't sure just how he was going to do it, but it had to be done. This little staring contest was getting really old. When the meeting ended, Alfred shot up out of his chair. He accidently bumped into Arthur as he did so, knocking Arthur and the little pink book he was reading to the ground.

"Oops! Sorry, Iggy!" Alfred apologized as he bent down to pick up Arthur's book for him.

Arthur angrily snatched the book out of Alfred's hands. "You should watch where you're going, Wanker!"

Alfred watched as Arthur stormed out of the room. "Grumpy old man..." he mumbled before remembering his original goal. He scanned the room for the albino and spotted him heading towards the door.

"Hey, Gilbert!"

Gilbert spun around on his heels. "Who called my awesome name?"

"I did," Alfred said stepping forward. "What's your problem, dude?"

Gilbert looked confused."...What?"

"Why are you always glaring at me during the meetings? What did I ever do to you, huh?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Gilbert said, getting annoyed, "but you picked a bad day start shit with me..."

"You were staring right at me. The entire time! Don't pretend like you weren't!"

"Okay, listen. I..." Gilbert stopped mid sentence. His anger disappeared and a look of realization swept across his face. "Oh! I remember now! I wasn't glaring at _you_! I was glaring at Mr. Bushy-Brows _next_ to you!"

Now Alfred was confused. "What? Why? I thought-"

"I wasn't staring at you, I was staring at him and his little book. He was reading porn the entire time. Didn't you _notice?_"

Alfred was at a loss for words. "...Huh?"

"That little pink book he was holding? That's some hardcore stuff, and he brings it with him _everyday_."

Alfred was still a little surprised by the drastic turn of events, but Gilbert's words slowly started to sink in. "Aw, man. That's messed up. I sit next to that guy!"

Gilbert laughed. "You better make sure he keeps his hands on top of the table!" Gilbert began to walk away.

"W- wait!" Alfred called out once again.

"Ja?"

"Well, I feel kinda bad now. I was all mad at you 'cause I thought you were mad at me and, well, I was being kind of dick. I was thinking maybe I could... I don't know, take you out for drinks or something? To apologize? We haven't really talked much and I thought maybe we could... be friends?" Alfred was blushing. He hated when he blushed. It was totally unheroic, but he couldn't help it. He was so embarrassed at his mistake. He wouldn't have been surprised if Gilbert turned him down.

"Okay! But you're paying!" Gilbert said with a smirk and grabbed the American's hand. "Oh, and I have to stop by West's house first. I need to talk to him."

"S-sure, dude. Fine with me." Alfred's cheeks were really red now. As the Prussian pulled him along he couldn't help but wonder why Gilbert made him so nervous. No other nation made him this uncomfortable.

Maybe it was because of that one night...?

Alfred shook his head. He didn't want to think about it. That memory had been shoved to the back of his mind and locked away forever. Alfred was older now. He wasn't as naive. He would never let that happen again...

The drive to Germany's house was very quick. When they got there, Alfred was going to offer to wait in the car, but Gilbert dragged him out before he could say a word.

"OH WEST!" The Prussian called out as he burst through the front door of the house. "YOUR AWESOME BRUDER IS HOME!"

A very sickly looking Ludwig shuffled out from around the corner of the hall. He was wrapped in a blanket and he was holding a cup of hot chocolate.

"Welcome home," Ludwig said, sounding quite sleepy. He took a few sips of his warm beverage.

"I just came by to tell you that mein new friend und ich are going out for biers, so I don't really know when I'm gonna be home."Gilbert put his arm on Alfred's shoulder as he spoke and pulled him close, in a sort of side-hug. Alfred blushed. Again.

"Alright," said Ludwig, "but try not to crash any cars this time."

"Oh come on, West! That only happened, like, twice! And actually, that reminds me of something Francis said in the meeting today. HA! You won't believe it! He really thinks that..." And then Gilbert proceeded to retell Francis's entire speech. Alfred was surprised at just how much Gilbert had remembered. Alfred himself couldn't recall a single thing the frenchman had said. He had been too occupied with Gilbert to pay attention.

Gilbert was sure that Ludwig heard every detail, especially those that applied to Germany. Gilbert explained anything that was truly important with a kind of skill and clarity that could only exist in someone who was very experienced with such things. As carefree as Gilbert always seemed, he knew when it was time to get down to business. Alfred supposed that maybe one of these days Gilbert could teach him a thing or two about staying focused.

After their little meeting with Ludwig, Gilbert and Alfred were off to the bar! Gilbert had picked the bar, of course, and they both started chugging down Budweisers as soon as they sat down.

As the night wore on and the drinks started flowing, Alfred found it easier and easier to speak with Gilbert. The Prussian had a lot of interesting stories to tell. Alfred had never met a person who could talk more than he could, which Alfred liked, surprisingly. Most of the time, whenever Alfred had to talk to others, the conversations were pretty one sided. Alfred would ramble on and on about various things and others would either hurl insults at him or try to find a way to leave the room. It's not that Alfred wouldn't _let_ anyone else speak, he just felt like no one ever really _listened_ to him. If Alfred could get his point across clearly without being written off as an idiot, he wouldn't have to talk so much. That's why he really liked talking with Gilbert. Gilbert had a lot of things to say, but he also listened and understood and responded in a way that didn't involve calling Alfred 'stupid' or 'obnoxious.' Alfred liked that a lot.

"This is fun!" Alfred said as he ordered another beer. "We should go out for drinks more often. You're a pretty awesome guy, Gil."

"Well, DUH! I'm the King of Awesome!" Gilbert took another gulp of beer before slamming his empty mug on the table and ordering another. "Hey, remember when Francis called Arthur the black sheep of Europe?"

"HAHA! That was hilarious! Arthur thew his tea at him! HAHA!" Alfred went into an unstoppable fit of giggles.

"Hahaha! Man, world meetings are a lot more entertaining than they used to be. I wish I could go more often. -sigh- Once West gets better I won't be allowed there anymore. It kinda sucks. I miss being a country..."

There was a moment of silence, then Alfred spoke. "Hey, Gil?"

"Ja?"

"I'm... sorry."

Gilbert laughed."How many times do I have to tell you? I forgive you for the whole staring thing. Now drink up and stop worrying so much."

"No. I mean... I'm sorry... about your dissolution."

Gilbert slowly lowered his mug. He was caught off guard by Alfred's sudden change of mood.

"I didn't think about it much when I did it, but after the war, I couldn't stop thinking about it. I felt...awful about it."

There was another long pause, then Gilbert sighed deeply. "We all did some messed up stuff in that war, Blondie, but the bottom line is, my brother and I _lost._ And the loser has to take whatever punishment the winner sees fit. That's just the way it is. Holding grudges is really un-awesome, and so is feeling guilty, so let's just change the subject and try to have a good time, alright?"

Alfred played with one of his empty beer bottles. "...Ya know, the only reason why I did it was because I thought it was something you would do._ 'You can't just fight back. You have to destroy them.' _You taught me that..."

Gilbert chuckled half-heartedly."Well, the fact that you were able to beat The Awesome Me just proves how good of a teacher I was."

Alfred smiled. He felt as if a heavy eight had been lifted from his shoulders. "So, you really aren't mad?"

"Of course not! I mean, sure my dissolution was pretty much the most horrifying and degrading moment of my entire life and all, and sure it may have robbed me of countless opportunities and thrust me into a state of uselessness and isolation, but... I try not to dwell on the past. Dwelling isn't awesome." Gilbert's smile had faded slightly while remembering that terrible day, but he quickly recovered. He didn't want Alfred to see just how much it hurt him to remember the his dissolution.

"Alright!" the American said, picking up his fresh new bottle of beer. " Now that I finally have all that mushy crap out of the way, let's eat and drink till we're sick!"

Gilbert grinned. "Kesesesese! I like the way you think, kid!"

**Alright you guys. The next chapter is the one you've all been waiting for. This one will definitely take a while, so be patient with me. When I write the scene I will settle for no less than heroically awesome perfection! Wish me luck and review, pretty please! Your comments make me smile!**


	6. Physical Training

**HOLY CRAPOLA! Times have been absolutely Nut-burgers, my friends! I am terribly sorry that I left you all for so long. My school was putting on a production of Sweeney Todd and it took up just about ALL of my spare time. And with demon barbers and meat pies on the brain, it took me a while to get back into the yaoi mood. But I'm back and I have a lot of stuff planned for the upcoming chapters. Prepare for some drastic twists and turns! Things gon' get srs. Rly srs.**

**This is what you've all been waiting for. Teh smut chapter! My first time writing anything of the kind. I hope it's okay. I'm not really sure what I'm doing. I just winged it. **

**Remember, I used google translate for all the french and german, so if anything is wrong, I will gladly change it. **

félicitations, mon ami = congratulations, my friend

oui = yes

**Physical Training**

"Félicitations, mon ami!" Francis said as the triumphant trio stumbled back to their room. "We always knew you could do it!"

Alfred was smiling from ear to ear. "I still can't believe I actually won!"

Gilbert put his arm around the younger nation's shoulder. "How does it feel to be a country, kid?"

"Awesome!" the American replied, struggling a bit under the weight of Gilbert's arm, but still smiling.

Francis smirked. "You know what this occasion calls for?"

"Kesesesese~! You bet!" said Gilbert with a laugh.

"I don't know what you guys are talking about," Alfred said, very confused and a bit worried by the expressions on his teachers' faces. They finally arrived to the room that Gilbert and Francis had been sharing. Francis unlocked the door and slowly pushed it open to reveal an abundant amount of beer and wine bottles. "That's a lot of alcohol..."Alfred finally said after staring at the beverages for a few moments.

"Oui! And about one third of it has your name on it!" Franciss walked over to a table covered in Wine bottles, popped the cork off of one, and began drinking straight from it.

Gilbert walked over to join his friend but grabbed a beer bottle instead. "Ha! More like one fourth. You'll drink half of what we've got here all by yourself, no doubt."

The frenchman laughed and took another swig of his wine. Alfred looked on at the two, feeling a little uncomfortable.

"Uh, are you sure I'm allowed to drink this stuff? Arthur always told me I was too young..."

"PSHHH! You're gonna take drinking advice from that bastard?" Gilbert said between sips. "He's the number one biggest drunk in all of Europe!"

"Gilbert and I are only the second biggest drunks in all of Europe," Francis chuckled before laying down on a couch. "You've just won your first war, mon ami. You deserve to have just a little bit. Just to try it?"

Gilbert popped open a second beer and shoved it into Alfred's hands. "Think of it as your first act as a free country. The British bastard isn't around to tell you what you can and can't do anymore."

With that comment, Alfred gained some new confidence._ Yeah, Arthur isn't here. I can do whatever the hell I want! _Alfred put the bottle to his lips and gulped the beer down. It tasted strange, and it burned as it went down his throat, but he did his best not to let his face show any of this. When he stopped to catch his breath, he found himself already somewhat getting used to the odd taste. He smiled at Gilbert, who was already finishing his third bottle.

* * *

><p>Hours had passed and the three men were quite wasted. Francis lay passed out on the couch, an empty wine bottle slowly falling from his hand to the floor. Gilbert wasn't as intoxicated as his friend, but his eyesight was getting a little fuzzy. Nothing more than that, though. And Alfred...well, Alfred hadn't passed out<em> yet,<em> but he sure felt close. He sat slumped in his chair opposite Gilbert and stared at the albino as he downed yet another drink.

"Blondie, get me another bier," Gilbert said, dangling an empty bottle in his fingers.

Alfred groaned. "Get it yourself. I'm tired."

"That's no way to talk to your teacher, kid."

Alfred groaned again, but got up and wobbled over to get the beer. "There's only one left," Alfred said when he finally handed the bottle to Gilbert.

"It must be mein lucky day," Gilbert bragged as he popped the bottle open and took a long sip.

Just then, Alfred did something that almost made Gilbert spit everything back out. Alfred climbed onto Gilbert's chair and straddled the Prussian, wrapping his arms around Gilbert's neck and looking the Prussian dead in the face.

"-GULP- What the hell are you doing, kid?" Gilbert was caught off guard by the sudden and intimate position. He _almost_ pushed Alfred off. _Almost._

"Share..." Alfred said while weakly grabbing for the beer bottle in Gilbert's hand. "I -hic!- want some too~..." Alfred took a generous gulp from the bottle before grinning at his teacher and putting the bottle on the table, just out of Gilbert's reach.

"Hey, give me mein bier back..." Gilbert began to struggle, but Alfred's next act stunned him yet again. Without warning, Alfred hugged Gilbert warmly. A shock of energy went through Gilbert's body as Alfred's vital regions rubbed against his own, but he hugged the boy back as best he could. Gilbert knew Alfred was drunk out of his mind, but something about it was just so... cute. Gil had always liked the boy, no question, but he had never seen this side of him before. He was vulnerable, playful, and a bit flirtatious. Gilbert liked this side of Alfred a lot. When Alfred began to pull away from the hug, Gilbert let him go just enough so that he could look into the boy's eyes. Their foreheads were touching, and they could feel each other's warm breath on their faces.

"Thank you -hic- for all the help and all," Alfred mumbled just barely loud enough for Gilbert to hear.

The hiccup made Alfred bounce a bit, which sent another jolt through Gilbert's body. Gilbert felt Alfred slowly leaning in. He didn't say a word in protest. He just let his eyes close as Alfred's lips pressed softly against his own. The first kiss was light, but Alfred's lips lingered just long enough for Gilbert to steal another kiss, and another, and another.

Gilbert's hands were now on Alfred's waist, pulling him closer and deepening each kiss. The Prussian grazed the tip of his tongue across the American's bottom lip and Alfred reluctantly gave him entrance. Gilbert eagerly explored and massaged the inside of Alfred's mouth. Alfred, unsure of what to do with his own tongue, felt his cheeks heat up with embarrassment whenever Gilbert's collided with his own. Gilbert, noticing Alfred's uncertainty, slid his tongue over Alfred's on purpose. Alfred moaned softly in response.

Gilbert was really stating to enjoy this. Alfred's fingers were tangled in his silver hair, and he was starting to lightly grind on Gilbert's crotch. Gilbert tightened his grip on Alfred's hips to try to get him to grind a bit harder. However, he got a completely opposite reaction.

Alfred jumped off of the Albino's lap and nearly ran across the room.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?" Gilbert asked, annoyed that their make out session ended so quickly.

Alfred's face turned dark red. "I'm very sorry Gilbert, s-Sir. I don't know what I was thinking-hic!- jumping on top of you like that. It w-was highly disrespectful of me..." Alfred slurred. He was starting to feel woozy. He leaned on a nearby table for support.

"But I didn't tell you to stop, did I?" Gilbert asked menacingly as he approached Alfred.

"N-no, but...," Alfred couldn't think of anything to say. All he could think about was the silver haired man walking towards him at that very moment. The way those blood red eyes seemed to pierce through his thoughts. The way his pale skin reflected every ray of light like diamonds. The way his sculpted muscles were visible under his thin white shirt...

"Looks like I'm going to have to teach you how to follow orders all over again..." Gilbert pulled Alfred into a fierce kiss. Alfred yelped at first but shyly kissed Gilbert back. One of Gilbert's hands snaked its way into Alfred's pants and began rubbing against Alfred's nearly solid member. Alfred couldn't help but shudder and moan when Gilbert massaged the area. Liking this response, Gilbert grabbed hold of his student's erection and began stroking it. Alfred moaned louder this time, but quickly silenced himself by biting his lip. He shot a worried glance over Gilbert's shoulder.

"Don't worry about Francis," Gilbert assured him, "an earthquake couldn't wake him up once he's passed out. Though, you might want to keep it down. You don't want your boss to find you in here, do you?" Alfred's face turned the darkest possible shade of red at the mere thought of being found in such a compromising position. Gilbert smirked. "I'll give your mouth something to do so you won't be so loud." The Prussian removed his pants and his underwear to reveal his painfully hard erection. Alfred fell to his knees, knowing full well what Gilbert was expecting him to do, and took Gilbert's length in his mouth. Gilbert groaned at the warm sensation of the American's tongue sliding up and down his member. He pulled Alfred's hair and told him to suck harder. Alfred tried to obey, but he was having trouble fitting all of Gilbert in his mouth. Alfred took whatever he couldn't fit in his hand and rhythmically slid Gilbert in and out of his mouth, flicking the tip of his erection with his tongue. Gilbert was tempted to buck his hips forward, but he restrained himself. He didn't want to choke the little American. Kesese~

Gilbert's breathing had picked up. He was thoroughly enjoying this. However it still wasn't enough. He tightened his grip on Alfred's hair and practically pulled him off of the ground.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Alfred whined, assuming he had done something to anger the silver haired man. This only amused Gilbert, seeing as Alfred was very eager to please his teacher. He pulled off the blonde's pants and underwear and threw them to the side. He removed the American's shirt, then his own and threw them at Francis. America's shirt landed right on Francis' face, but the frenchman continued to sleep soundly. Alfred struggled to hold in a giggle, and Gilbert almost laughed too before kissing Alfred's lips and trailing the kisses up his cheek all the way up to his ear so that he could whisper two words he had been dying to say for a while now.

"Bend over."

Alfred unquestioningly did as he was told. By this point, he was either too intoxicated or too horny to say no. He bent himself over the wooden table, giving Gilbert an excellent view of his ass. He put his head down on the table and enjoyed the coolness of the wood against his face. It helped him relax a little. His eyes began to close...

That's when Gilbert thrust into him.

Alfred clapped his hand over his mouth to muffle his cry of pain. Gilbert hadn't even bothered to stretch him first, or even give him any warning. However, Gilbert was quick to dismiss any feelings of guilt he might have had about this. This was the kid who ran over 100 laps in the blistering cold. This was the kid who went through countless hours of military drills without food. This was the kid who could carry a wagon full of iron cannons on his back for three miles. He should be able to handle a cock up the ass.

Still, Gilbert wasn't going to enjoy this if he knew Alfred was in pain, so he waited a while, (longer than he would have liked) for Al to get adjusted to having Gilbert inside him. When the blonde's whimpering settled down, Gilbert ran his fingers through the boy's hair, massaging the back of his head, and asked, "Can I move?"

Alfred quietly nodded and bit his bottom lip. Gilbert pulled out and pushed back in as slowly as possible. Alfred closed his eyes again and tried to focus less on the pain and more on the pure sensation of Gilbert sliding in and out of his tight entrance. The pain turned into a twisted kind of pleasure and Alfred couldn't help but groan softly. Gilbert, on the other hand, was unhappy with this slow pace. He was not being gentle with Alfred on purpose. He was actually trying to find Alfred's sweet spot.

"Aaaah...Gil-ber..." Alfred sighed before muffling his moan with his hand once again. Gilbert took this as a sign that he had found it, but just to make sure, he pulled back thrust into Alfred as hard as he could in the same exact spot. Gilbert couldn't tell if Alfred gasped or screamed in response because Alfred was still covering his mouth, but the reaction was obvious. He had definitely found it.

Gilbert began to pick up the pace, rhythmically pumping into Alfred, getting faster and harder with each thrust. Alfred struggled to hold in his cries of pleasure. Every thrust hit his prostate dead on. He started biting his fingers, but he still couldn't contain himself and the moans rose from the back of his throat straight through his gritted teeth.

"Gilbert ...S-sir. It's so..good..."

The fact that Alfred was still calling Gilbert "Sir" really turned the Prussian on. He leaned down and buried his face in Alfred's neck, kissing and nipping at the skin while moans spilled from his mouth in german. "Mein Gott, du bist so eng. Fuck, es ist mir egal, wenn wir erwischt. Ich möchte, dass du schreist. _My god, you're so tight. Fuck, I don't care if we get caught. I want to make you scream._"

Alfred started bucking into Gilbert as he felt the knot in his stomach growing tighter. He was so close to his release and he wished he could beg and scream out load, but all he did was whimper and bite down harder on his finger while the nails on his other hand desperately scratched and clawed at the wooden table. Gilbert felt his own release approaching as well, and he shoved himself harder and faster in to Alfred, thrusting sporadically, trying to get himself deeper inside. He was growling and groaning like mad man. He reached around Alfred's waist to grab Alfred's cock and pulled it tightly.

That was all Alfred could stand. He arched his back and nearly cried out, but he held it in and only let out a small squeak as the sweet surges of his orgasm pulsed throughout his body. Then Gilbert reached his peak. He roared something in german before he collapsed on top of Alfred. He then breathed heavily against Alfred's skin while still sighing and whispering things that Alfred couldn't understand.

Gilbert waited a few moments for the both of them to catch their breath before slowly pulling out. Alfred twitched, but did not move. Gilbert looked over himself and his student and noticed the small spots of blood that stained the both of them as well as the floor. Now Gilbert couldn't help but feel a little guilty. He knew the poor boy's ass was going to sting like a bitch the next morning.

"You're not gonna be able to sit down for a couple of days," Gilbert said with a dark chuckle as he walked away to pick up his clothes.

Alfred didn't respond.

Gilbert walked over to him while putting on his pants. "Hey, kid. You alright?"

Alfred slid off of the table and fell to the floor. He had passed out.

**My first attempt at yaoi evarz! Was it okay? The next chapter is going to be smut also, so any pointers or suggestions for the next round will be appreciated :D And I Pinkie Promise I wont leave you for so long ever again. Cross my heart, hope to die, stick a cupcake in my eye! **


End file.
